polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Pakistanball
Pakistanball |nativename = |image = Pakistani.png|imagewidth = 300px|reality = Islamic Republic of Pakistan|government = Islamic Republic, military dictatorship (sometimes) |capital = Karachiball Islamabadball|affiliation = Commonwealthball UNball SAARCball|personality = Supporting, Ambitious, Islamic, short tempered|language = Urdu, Punjabi, Pashto, Saraiki, Balochi, English, Sindhi, and Burushaski|religion = Islam Christianity Sikhism Buddhism Hinduism|friends = Best friend and son USAball UKball Australiaball Chinaball Turkeyball Azerbaijanball Sri Lankaball Kosovoball Indonesiaball Malaysiaball Faceblock Palestineball Iranball Taiwanball|enemies = Remove curry!!!!!!!!! Gib Palesetine Palestine Fake Nation Sentineleseball|likes = Having Kashmir, Chai(Tea), Removing Curry, Cricket, Islam, Malala|hates = Indians, Not having Kashmir, Zionism and Judaism, hindus, Military Coup d'état, Martial Law.|founded = 1947|predecessor =Mughalball |intospace = Yes|status = He is dealing with terrorists (and supporting too, but shhhhhhhh...) and having small streetfights with Indiaball |notes = |gender = Male|military = Friends with Terrorists, BRAVE!!|type =Indic |food = Biryani, Korma, Karahi, etc. |caption = Remove Curry!|onlypredecessor = British Rajball|predicon = British Raj}} Pakistanball 'is a young country located in South Asia. Pakistanball is a devoted kebab and gets very angry if you insult Islam, such as when he banned YouTube for 4 years. Pakistanball is currently in a tough situation with terrorism and corruption problems but does its best to fix it. Pakistanball takes pride on its Islamic religion and is very protective of his friends. His independence day is on 14th August, his astrological sign is Leo. He also does very bad McDonald's adverts. History Before UKball came, there were mostly Sumerball and some curry in Pakistanball's clay. And before that, Some ancient caveballs developed the Indus civilization with much cities until one day they all randomly vanished from the clay. Pakistanball was preceded by British Rajball. A colony of UKball from 1858-1947. During those years the influence of them was left on Pakistanball such as his love for tea. However, people wanted to make Indiaball independent country, many rose up against the British in British Rajball but the Pakistanballs wanted their own Muslim clay. On the 14th of August, Pakistanball gained independence from UKball even though Indiaball tried their best to not make Pakistanball happen. In 1947, Indiaball and Pakistanball fought over Kashmirball. The war ended in a ceasefire, Pakistanball grabbed Azad Kashmirball from Indiaball, while Indiaball occupied Jammu and Kashmirball. In 1965, Pakistanball fought a war after he tried to grab Indiaball's clay. The war ended with military stalemate. In 1971 Pakistanball fought Indiaball because of East Pakistan wanting independence. Bangladeshball was born as the result. Pakistanball became a nuclear power in 1998, 24 years after Indiaball. Personality Pakistanball is very protective of his friends. He hates Indiaball a lot, because Indiaball is killing innocent people in Occupied Jammu and Kashmirball. Pakistanball always wants to develop and become strong, but there are always obstacles in his way. Like his colonial father, he loves to drink tea. Pakistanball's food is very spicy. If you dare insult him, he will start destroying cinemas and petrol stations to vent his feelings other than that he is pretty chill. 'Friends * Bangladeshball - My younger brother who became independent from me in 1971 but no matter today we are off good friends. * Chinaball - One of my best friends. We started our diplomacy relationship since 1951, and built the Karakoram Highway together. New silk road is coming soon. Nice weapons, Type 56 and Finback jet! Best ally against my enemy Indiaball. Your equipment is cheap and yummy. * USAball - I cooperate with him to fight against terrorist to get aid , but you better stop the drone strikes in my clay! No even thinkings of bannings me! And stop supporting Hindu satan! * Turkeyball - Good friend, both Kebabs, gib guns. Biji biji Turkiye!!! Giv Altay tanks plox. * Tajikistanball- Good friends! New friends!!! We gonna have much fun at TAPI and CASA-1000!! * Australiaball - Cricket friend. * Azerbaijanball - Also great Kebab friend and Armenia removers. * Afganistanball - Bad friend, TAPI member, keeps givin me terrorists to deal with. I may be underdeveloped but that guy is still learning to make stone tools. * Iranball - First country to recognise me. Iranball also supports freedom for Kashmirball and Palestineball. 'Enemies' * Indiaball -YUO ARE OF WORST!! Remob Hindu Satan!! Defend Kebab!! Azad Kashmirball is glorious Pakistani clay! Free Indian Occupied Kashmirball! He also rapes cow which his own mother. OF NUKINGS YUO!! * Armeniaball - Who? I never make hearings of this "Armenia". Do yuo mean rightful Turkish and Azerbaijani clay? * Israelcube - Long live Palestine! Yuo are zionist not jewish. HOW DARE YOU HOW DARE YOU FUCKING ZIONIST. * Jammu and Kashmirball - Yuo of supposed to be of mine! India want you too, but I deserve you! You say you want to be a separate nation between me and India? Won't of happen! * Sentineleseball - He may spear Indiaball, but he spears anyone who comes close so he is almost as bad. Family tree * UKball (Stepfather) He Not my real father but gave me very gud influence and gentlemen manners! * Mughalball (Father) Lov u pops. U gave me clay of my own. * Indiaball Hindu-Sikh brother. We are brothers only because the Urdu language and Hindi language has the same origin. (Acts like he owns Pakistanball, I separated from him due to his nonsense) We are not same! We have different religion! * Bangladeshball ,(Independent Adoptive Son) * Kashmirball (son) How to draw pakistanball Drawing Pakistanball is easy: 1:Draw a ball (No circle tool allowed) 2:Draw the smaller left side White, and the bigger right side DShow MoreShow Fewerark Green 3:Draw a Crecsent and a Star 4:Draw eyes without pupils (No circle tool allowed) Done Gallery LCVZwWM.png Paquistão.png FVE7A4Q.png 10672422 541813289284654 6884118656641641738 n.jpg CtTzrr3.png ILn7moS.png hTOAjjU.png|It will never end The Birth of Two Brothers.png Ex1MCAm.png 8mFjqQT.png Pakostan.png YIvc9ki.png 28bw7iw2298x.png QQiAb3N.jpg 97Z5vsy.png Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Reddit Fedcom ChinaandIndia.png GE3cBqN.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png LOzASto.png The Story of the Bangladesh Liberation War.png LOzASto.png Timeline of the Kashmir Conflict.png Neighbors.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Pakistan's secret.jpg 925506_679124568823877_945670925_n.jpg|Armeniaball who? Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png Egypt.png 1531694 421383127994338 1803459087 o.jpg hTOAjjU.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Lmgf8dn.png More Sunni.png Pakistan's secret.jpg Pakistan.png B7hYDoR.png C8X0qFp.png ZYKGk6p.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png 4ocdK8T.png 3DAPDA8.png M1vdFLd.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 3AUtIho.png O-Man.png OKAuA.jpg Nepal's Invention.png The Split.jpg Employment Rate.jpg Links Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Commonwealth Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:Orthodox Category:Juden-Kebab Category:D8 Category:Modern Countryball Category:Curry Category:Aryan Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Poor Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Roof of the world Category:Former UK Colonies Category:Pakistanball Category:Stans Category:Muslim Category:Kebab Defender Category:Muslim lovers Category:Independent Category:Urdu Speaking Countryball Category:Failed State Category:Star and Crescent Category:Defend kebab Category:Burger haters Category:Former British Colonies Category:Armenia Haters Category:Elongated Category:Human rights removers Category:Regional Power Category:N-11 Category:Tea Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Poor country Category:Islamic Countryball Category:ISIS Removers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Baha'i Category:Women rights removers Category:Middle Power Category:Commonwealth countries Category:Curry Removers Category:Sharia Category:LDC countries Category:Fake Country Category:Terrorist Category:War Lovers Category:Al queda Category:China Haters Category:Punjabi Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Remover Category:Hindu Removers Category:Buddhist Remover Category:Christian Haters Category:Under developed countries Category:Dual Food Category:Can Into Nuke Category:USA allies Category:China allies Category:Gypsy Remover Category:SCO